Talk:Oshitari Yuuhei
A few things that have to be fixed. 1) you say that he is at master level swordsmanship but then later say he isn't very skilled with his sword. 2) dont make it invisible...thats close to godmodding since the opponent wouldn't be able to see what was going on. 3) explain what the diseases do to people that way people can understand the diseases effects RazeOfLight 14:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion you shouldn't give him a bankai yet but let him slowly develop one over many RP's that way it shows growth instead of just instantly having one. Don't want to be considered OP right like a certain someone you don't like. RazeOfLight 15:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me but I believe that I didn't say that he's not good with the sword. There's no part of there which says so. I was planning to hide that part but I have no idea whatsoever. The diseases bit, I've already changed. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 11:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hit----it says this in the zanpakuto discription "Though his ability to wield a sword very good, he isn't able to fight that well using the Tekko, which is disadvantage to him.".... Master swordsmanship denotes that he would no problem using any weapon. I'm just trying to help before the buzzards come in and things get a whole lot worse like on some of the other pages I've seen. RazeOfLight 11:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) A Tekko''' ISN'T''' a sword. Even a Master Swordsman MUST have some difficulty using a weapon. Whatever, I'll just freakin change it then. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 12:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) My Opinion Yo man, Aizen had a little nipper! Anyway, this is good imo. A few thing's (pointed out by Raze) to change and fix, but apart from that, it's solid. And I love that zanpakuto. Bein' able to weaken an enemy like that through diseases has to be a good thing. And I like his whole history section you've given 'im. To me, he just seem's incredibly hurt over his parent's death. And you worked that well into his personality as well. Overall, good job, Hitsuke! Kenji Hiroshi 15:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm The most serious problem I have with this page is that this isn't One Piece. The first naame isn't passed on in the way you've don (Even if you were going for the whole "Sosuke Ii, Sosuke the II, no two siblings would have the same name. Sosuke isn't the surname.). Sosuke is the name Aiizen has, it isn't a family name. I ask that you change this concept, because it completely disagrees with all forms of naming, and also because it is blatant concept stealing from One Piece. And, in my personal opinion, is a retard naming system, and One Piece should feel bad about introducing it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 16:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh..... I get it. Nevermind, I changed it both to Oshitari, the mother's surname. And I don't watch One Piece. I just didn't know. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 11:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC)